


Al buio

by Yo_ya



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_ya/pseuds/Yo_ya
Summary: Attimi rubati in una stanza fiocamente illuminata, gemiti strozzati, mani rapide e pronte a bloccare ogni suono traditore.





	Al buio

Attimi rubati in una stanza fiocamente illuminata, gemiti strozzati, mani rapide e pronte a bloccare ogni suono traditore.  
-T-toccami, toccami, ti prego-  
-Shhh...shhh, da bravo...dobbiamo fare silenzio.-  
-Oh ti prego- appena un pigolio, gemiti sommessi e fruscii di lenzuola, nel buio della stanza.  
-Bravo...bravo, così...sei ancora così stretto, Giuliano-  
Labbra, denti, mani curiose guance arrossate.  
-D-Di più...n-non essere delicato, n-non sono una fanciulla.-  
-So benissimo che non lo sei...-  
Carezze leggere, baci dolci, alternati a graffi e morsi.  
-...ma sai che non voglio farti male, piccolo.-  
-E tu...tu sai che sono tuo. T-tuo per sempre...-  
Ingenue promesse di amore eterno, sussurrate alla flebile luce di una candela, unica testimone di questa unione peccaminosa.

Passano gli anni, molte altre candele vengono consumate nel buio della notte, la situazione resta la stessa.  
-E Sandro?-  
-Ti sembra il momento di parlare di Sandro, questo? Proprio mentre ti scopo, non puoi aspettare?-  
-Lo ami.- lo ignora ed insiste.  
-Mi scopo anche Simonetta.- Giuliano scrolla le spalle, si muove con forza e Lorenzo deve trattenersi per non gemere come una puttana.  
-N-Non sei solo mio.- Sbagliato.  
-Neanche tu sei solo mio, Lorenzo.-  
Per un po' restano in silenzio e i pensieri vagano.  
Giuliano è di Lorenzo, lo è sempre stato, fin dalla prima volta che gli ha fatto una carezza, ha posato le labbra sulle sue e gli ha infilato la mano nei pantaloni;  
Ciò che prova per Sandro e Simonetta non è che la pallida imitazione di ciò che sente per il fratello.  
Lorenzo si è preso Giuliano in ogni modo, per sempre, lo sa perfettamente.  
-No, non sono solo tuo...- Decisamente, non lo è.  
C'è Clarice, il loro bambino, c'è Francesco Pazzi a scaldargli il letto.  
Solo dopo, solo a quel punto c'è Giuliano, che vorrebbe marchiarlo, incatenarlo a sé, perché non è e non sarà mai in grado di rinunciare a Lorenzo, che è il principe del suo cuore e Simonetta e Sandro non potranno mai sostituirlo, per quanto contribuiscano a farlo sentire amato come il fratello non potrà mai fare; per loro lui è l'unico, si dedicano a lui e a lui soltanto.  
Il maggiore sente una mano posarsi sulla propria, prendendola e avvicinandola alle labbra, con una delicatezza che non appartiene più al suo possessore da molto tempo.  
-Almeno...durante queste notti...sei solo mio...posso amarti.- nel proferire quelle parole, Giuliano appare timoroso, quasi.  
Lorenzo acconsente, si lascia amare e Giuliano lo venera come un dio pagano.  
Il bacio che segue è una disperata ricerca di conferme, mentre tornano a muoversi e a perdersi uno nel corpo dell'altro.

Lorenzo ha perso Francesco, di nuovo.  
Simonetta è morta, è morta per la loro relazione, si ripete Giuliano; Sandro ha perso la sua musa, ora lo odia.  
Giuliano è distrutto.  
Lorenzo lo trova nella cappella di famiglia, a terra, in lacrime; lo accoglie tra le braccia come quando era più piccolo e lo culla, lo accarezza e lo bacia ai piedi dell'altare.  
Cosa importa che sono nella casa di Dio? Giuliano ha bisogno di lui; che li guardi, quel Dio.  
Giuliano si aggrappa a Lorenzo come al suo ultimo appiglio.  
Il maggiore vorrebbe prenderlo in braccio e portarlo nelle sue stanze, ma si limita ad aiutarlo ad alzarsi, lo accompagna e passa la notte con lui.  
Lo bacia e gli pulisce il viso dalle lacrime, lo stringe al petto come se avesse paura di vederlo volare via; lo stringe come ha fatto a Volterra, incurante dello sguardo di Francesco su di loro.  
-Adesso...adesso che non c'è più Francesco a scoparti, torni da me?- Giuliano cerca di darsi un contegno.  
-Non...non dire così, lo sai che non è vero. Lo sai che...-  
-Cosa dovrei sapere? Che mi ami?-  
Il più giovane si rende conto di averlo stretto, fino a quel momento e lo lascia.  
-No, non lo so se mi ami.-  
-Giuliano...-  
-Vai da tua moglie, da vostro figlio. -  
-Sei tu che hai bisogno di me...piccolo mio, non mandarmi via-  
Quelle parole bastano a farlo sciogliere in un pianto inconsolabile.  
-S-smettila...non chiamarmi così...m-mi fai male...non sei più mio da tanto tempo, ormai. N-non lo sei mai stato. Va via.-  
-Non è vero, Giuliano, ti supplico, non dire così...-  
-LASCIAMI SOLO!-  
Lorenzo obbedisce.

  
Non lo abbraccia e non lo culla più, come quando era un bambino, finché non è troppo tardi e il suo sangue gli macchia le mani; finché le sue labbra sono ormai fredde e non può più baciarle.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In realtà noni piace ma pur di scrivere qualcosa posto questo schifo.  
> Niente.  
> Ciao.


End file.
